I'm not mental
by mental-bunny-girl
Summary: sakura gets sent to a mental place,where she meets everyone.sakura is reunited with naruto, who is like a brother.sakura also meets the akatsuki, and gaara is into her,and he's also crazyer then ever
1. Chapter 1

mental-bunny-girl : hi I'm the writer of I'm not mental

Crazy chick: and sadly I'm the person who gets stuck checking the spelling

mental-bunny-girl : hehe you know you just looove checking the spelling

Crazy chick: ya i love it as much as you hate your emo razor blade

mental-bunny-girl : but I love my emo razor blade

Crazy chick: that's my point

mental-bunny-girl : I don't get it

Crazy chick: anyway none of us own naruto

mental-bunny-girl : review pls

Crazy chick: yes pls review, i don't want to listen to her cry again

mental-bunny-girl : ha that only happen once, anyway I bring you I'm not mental 

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not mental<strong>

Every year my dad and I go to my mother's grave. Her grave is a day drive away so we end up staying there for a week but this year due to money problems we couldn't. Instead dad stayed at his friend's house while I stayed home. The day we where suppose to go was the same day all my friends where getting together to throw a big sleepover. No one knows we didn't go visit my mother grave so I thought I would surprise them all by showing up at the sleepover. So here I am getting ready for a great surprise. But I didn't know that the surprise would be on me.

Sakura was standing in front of her queen size bed, which right now had everything she would need for the sleepover. In her mind she was checking to see if she missed anything, she did not want to come back to get anything.

_Okay I have my night cloths, hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste, sleeping bag, deodorant . . ._

**You didn't get it **

She walks over to the bathroom and pulls the third drawer open to find no deodorant. She then goes back to her room to look in a couple more drawers to find the same thing, no deodorant.

_Where's the deodorant?_

**Bathroom mirror **

Sakura goes back into the bathroom and opens the mirror to find what she was looking for, she closes the mirror but before she leaves she stops by the body mirror to see if she looks okay. She's wearing stator shoes that are almost hidden by a pair of faded black jeans. She has on a blood red shirt that reads 'board as death'.

**You should wear the necklace that naruto give you **

_The butterfly or that one_

**The one that he gave you before he was taken away**

_I remember that day_

**Flash back**

Naruto and sakura parents were best friends so it didn't surprise most people when they found out that sakura parents where made the god parents of naruto but it did surprise everyone when they heard that naruto parents got in a car accident a year after naruto was born and half a year after sakura was born. And it didn't surprise sakura parents when they notice that naruto was portative of sakura and had a crush on her. So you can guess what naruto did when sakura got a letter at school in 7th graded, telling her to meet someone on the ruff after school. Yep he followed her, but only after putting his school stuff up.  
>Sakura went to the ruff just like the letter said to only to find two boys from class standing in the medal of the ruff.<p>

"What do you want?" sakura asked both of them.

"While you see we heard that you love bunnies so we thought we show you something that looks like a bunny" kuto said

"Really?" sakura ask while she moved closer to the boys

"Yep, it by the shade" light said

When they got to the shade there was nothing there, just the old shade by the end of the ruff.

_Something is up _

**I have a bad feeling about all this. Inner commented crossing her arms with a worry expression on her face**

_Same here _

"What is this all about?" Sakura asked

"Your see why sakura-chan in a minute" light said while his friend, kuto came closer to me.

**run**

_I can't they have me trap_

**yell then**

_no one will hear it_

**. . .**

The boy toke another step towered her, he had his hands out like he was cashing a wielded animal.

"g-get away f-from me" Sakura whispered. the next thing she know she was being pinned to the shade by the boy.

**hit him!**

sakura tried to get her hands out from the boy hands but his grip was to strong.

_I can't do anything. I should of listen to naruto when he said not to come here_

**to late for that but you might be able to run if you can ju**-inner thoughts were cut off when sakura felt a hand on her thay.

"W-what do you think y-your doing" sakura hissed

"I think I'm going to have some fun with you"

**not if I can help it**

Everything went black but before she whet out she sow naruto, and boy did he look piss.

"naruto...nii-san" sakura whispered.

When I woke up i could tell that I was in naruto arms. I look up to find naruto staring down at me.

"w-what happen?" I asked. I was a little afraid to find out what had happen

"When I came up here i sow kuto pinning you against the shed and he had his hand against you thay and light was just watching him. it look like you had passed out but then the next thing I know you where kicking kuto off of you. I swear you it seems like you where a diffent person. Next you ran to light and punched him right and the face, which made him, stumble to kuto.  
>They then said something that really pissed me off and I ..." naruto went quit.<p>

_you toke over?_

**you can't aspate me to just late that asshole rape you**

I shiver at the thought of that but then I remember that naruto didn't fished tell me what happen I look at him again and i notice that he was pall white, just like a ghost. I was starting to worry about what happen next.

"Naruto are you ok?"i asked.  
>Naruto smile a little. He toke off the nickels that his mother give him and handed it to me.<p>

"Here i want you to have it so when I'm token away your always remember me "naruto whispered not looking me in the eye.

BANG BANG

I looked around me to notice that we were in a class room. Then everything that happen while inner was in control came back to me.

"No! No, they can't take you away" sakura screamed

"Don't worry I'll always be with you"

What happen was that naruto had run at kuto and punch him. Kuto went flying and he nock into light and they fall of the ruff. Naruto ran to sakura to see if she was o.k., which she was. It had happen that a teacher had seem the two kids fall from the ruff, and had call the police. and in 5 mints the teacher was on the ruff and she had try to take sakura away from naruto hands but naruto pushed her away and him and sakura ran to a class room and lock the doors. After 15 minutes the police had nock the door down. they found out what head went down on the ruff and naruto was not blamed for the two deaths but he was taken to a mental insutushen.

END OF FLASH BACK

_I can't went to see naruto again_

**I'm surprise that he's letting you go**

_Same here but it will be my 16 birthday_

**Ya! Just two more weeks**

BANG

_That sounded like it came from down stars_

**Will go down there, it might be rubbers**

Sakura grabbed her clock, which was a clock that was in a brick but it look all nice and stuff.

She slowly crept down the steers to the find all her best friends, akira, dai, ken, aki, and aka stuffing her and her father stuff in black bags.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Sakura screamed.

All their heads snap up and they all looked shock. Aki snap out of it and said

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Ya you should be in suno by now" Akira said

"Don't doge the quizen "sakura hissed

"we're stealing all your stuff" Aka said

"Why? I thought you guys were my friends" sakura asked

"Everything we said and did was all a acted."Akira started

"We just got close to you so we could take your stuff when you left for a week." Ken finished

Something snapped in sakura and she ran down the stars and tikal Akira. When they were on the floor she started to hit him with the clock in the head and stomach. Ken tried to get her off but she hit him in the head really hard, and he dropped dead. She then went back to Akira, who after a minute dead by too many head blows. She then went to Dai. She broke three of his ribs, one leg and one arm. Aka screamed making sakura go to her but she only broke her right arm before the police came in and stop her. You see when sakura first hit Akira, Aki went to the bathroom and called the police.

* * *

><p>"Get everything you need to live. Cloths, Girl stuff and what not" The police man said.<p>

_I can't believe I'm going there _

**At lest you get to see naruto **

FLASH BACK

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sakura yelled at the two police officers.

"You killed two boys, and you would of killed the other three people if we didn't show up. And you don't feel anything, not regret or sorrow for your friends deaths" the male police officer said.

"To put it blunt, you're crazy and you need to go to a mental place." The female officer said.

"So that's where you're going." Male officer told her

END OF FLASH BACK

_Better start packing_

Sakura walk to her closet and dig around a little tell she found her back pack and a suit case. She went through all her drawers and got all the cloths she wanted to bring with her, and put them in the suit case, which failed it and some of the back pack. Next she got all the bathroom stuff and put it all in the back pack. All this failed the suit case and three-four of the back pack. She used the rest of the space in the back pack to put all her personal stuff in.

**That's all you need?**

_If I forgot anything dad can always bring it to me_

_"_Okay, I'm ready." Sakura told the police officer.

* * *

><p>The drive there was long and quit, giving her a lot of time to think of how she would tell naruto what happen. She know that he would understand and probably be happen that she got sent their cause they would be together again. The place was huge and all black, like a haunted castle.<p>

_Is this a mental place or a office building? _Sakura thought when she stepped foot into the building.

**This floor probably is the office part of the building**

"If you would follow me please, " said a girl holding a pig.

"Umm, sure" I said before leaving the officer that I had been with for at least three hours.

"My name is Shizune, and I'm assistant" the woman said.

Shizune kept talking the whole time they were walking, from how the place was established to the food she was espated to eat.

"And here we are" Shizune said as they stopped in front of a huge doorway, she knock before she enter. When they enter the room there was already eight people in it.

"Glad you could make it. Sakura these are your roommates" the lady behind the desk pointed to two girls. One had blue/purple hair that went to her butt, and the other one had blond hair that was up in four pony tails.

"Hinata this is sakura, Sakura this is hinata. Temari this is sakura, Sakura this is temari." The lady introduces us to each other.

"Now Kim will take hinata, sakura and temari to their room, which is 369 and Sui will take tenten, ino and kairn to their room, which is 359" the lady said.

**They seem okay people**

_So did THEY but they were just acting_

**Right **

The girl name Kim leads them outside to a huge building. "This is the living place. In here is a wig for each group. You be staying in the demon wig." She told us.

_That's the wig naruto is in!_

"By any chance is gaara and kankaru in there?" Temari asked.

"Y-you know t-them?" Kim asked back.

"There my little brothers" Temari answer back.

**You should chick and see if naruto didn't get moved**

"Is Naruto Uzumaki still in the demon wig?" I asked.

"No wonder she put you guys together and in that wig to." Kim said to herself.

Hinata hold up a note book that read "I'm a mute." She puss and wrote something again and hold it up so we could see what she wrote "what do you mean by that?"

"Your see soon anufe" Kim told us before she went into the building.

"While we batter follow her." Temari said before she left.

Sakura and hinata looked at each other before they followed temari.

* * *

><p>"We so need to pant that room. "Tamari said as we walk out of our room and right in to ino, tenten ,and kairn.<p>

"Watch were your going, you sluts" the bun head girl said

"Just shut up tenten" hinata note book said

_Ok, bun girl tenten_

"Why don't you make us, you mute freak" the red hair girl said

"Oh, we will kairn" Temari hissed.

_If bun girl is tenten, and red head is kairn then blond is ino_

"Just you wait. We three will be the queens of this place soon. Then you won't be able to speak to us like that." Ino said like it was a fact.

**Doubt it**

"Sure you will, but until it actually happen take your ass somewhere else, where people give a shit" sakura said bored and partially harsh.

"Whatever, we'll be seeing you losers latter" Ino said as she flipped her hair.

_Let the war begin _

**That bitch is going down!**

"I so want to cut that bitch's precise hair off_"_ Temari hissed

**That wouldn't be a bad idea**

_We could dye her hair to _

**We could even do the bun and four eye girls to**

_I bet temari and hinata would be glad to help us _

**Only one way to find out**

"Ha temari, hinata, do you want to get them back for what they said?" Sakura asked the two girls in front of her. She had an evil smile on and a glint in her eyes that told you she was up to no good.

Hinata hold up her note book, "What do you have in mind?" she had written on it.

"Get some strong pills that will nock ino, tenten, and kairn out but only when they get to their room and slip it into their dinner. We're also get some scissor and hair dye. Then we'll wait a couple of minutes to sneak into their room, when we get there we cut and dye all of their hair. What do you say, you up to it?"Sakura asked.

"You so can count me in. but where can we get strong enough pills to do that?" Temari asked

"Don't forget the dye" Hinata note book said

"Will in one of naruto latter he said something about this shik guy over dosing and that he was called the master of pills, so we probably could get the pills form him. And for the dye there should be some paint in the art classroom." I told them.

"I guess this could work" hinata wrote on her note book.

"So who this naruto guy again" temari asked me for the thread time.

"He's like my older brother, and he got send here a couple of years ago" I told her again.

"SAKU-CHAN" someone yelled at me from behind us

**That voice**

_so soon_

I turned around to see a flash of yellow and orange before I was tackle to the ground and hugged to death.

* * *

><p>mental-bunny-girl : I bet you can guess who called her.<p>

crazy chick : of cuse they can, thier not stuiped

mental-bunny-girl :anyway i'm having a hard time deciding who should be with sakura

crazy chick : yes, should it be naruto or gaara?

mental-bunny-girl : tell next time

crazy chick and mental-bunny-girl : on i'm not mental


	2. Chapter 2

A/n okay so for the past couple of days i've been trying to figure out what im going to do with this story couse truthfuly i reay don't like it that much but in the end i end up keeping the first chapter and erasing the others and i soon begain working on the new chapter 2. oh and this chapter hasn't gotten beta jet so their will be misspelling, probably a lot because well i suck at spelling and it doesn't help that this all was done on a phone, oh and yeah it's short sorry bout that. what happen last

"SAKU-CHAN" someone yelled at me from behind us

_That voice_

**so soon**

I turned around to see a flash of yellow and orange before I was tackle to the ground and hugged to death.

**chapter 2 **

Time seemed to past by so fast with out my knowing it and soon I notice that I had already been here for two weeks. It's quit interesting that when I first came here I thought it would be boring as hell but really it quit fun. I'm laying down, just staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time with I hear our bedroom door open and shut. Slowing turning around I look down, I'm on my bed which is the top bunk, and see hinata holding her notepad up to me. I reach out to grab it but right before I get it temari barges into the room yelling at us to hurry up.

"Please tell me that something didn't happen." I say while secretly hoping that something had happen.

" called a random group session and it's in seven minutes." _well that wasn't what I wanted._

**well fuck**

"That's what you were going to tell me?" I look over to hinata and she nodes her head. "Well what are we waiting for?" I jump off my bed and land on the carpet floor right next to hinata.

"Right less go!" Temari shouts as she runs out of our room, Hinata looks at me and smiles then runs after her.

**something doesn't feel right**

_i know _

**something is going to happen**

I sighed before whispering out load to inner and myself, "I kinda hope your wrong inner but i also kinda hope your right." I then ran after my two roommates but unknown to me pale green eyes surranded by rings of black were watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>hinata pov<strong>

"and just were the hell have you three been! Your five minutes late!" scream her head off when we entered her room, aka room 13. don't ask me why it's called that i have no clue why... okay so I a theory about why it's called that but i try not to make a habit of believing rumors.

"well maybe if you didn't fucking call random sessions we wouldn't be late!"sakura scream back, by this point we had already srwes into the circle the other girls had formed. sakura sat next to konan, who it would seemed liked sakura as her own daughter, and with me not really knowing anyone sat down next to sakura, now temari on the other hand sat right across from ino, which put her in between konan and some brown hair chick who has a obbsion with temari's youngest brother. The rest of the girls in the demon wing mumbled their agreements. 


End file.
